Elyon Brown
Elyon Brown is a fictional character in from the W.I.T.C.H. media. She is the heir to the throne of Meridian and Cornelia Hale's best friend. The Miracle Elite Adventures Trouble in London Elyon joins the league with Skulduggery Pleasant. As the Mystic Aopstles, she was in league with Irisviel von Einzbern and her husband, Kiritsugu Emiya. Now Skulduggery was in need of extra help. Ultimate Story Elyon made her first appearance in Ultimate Story 2. She opened a portal to the major realm during her battle against the Guardians. A little afterwards, she decided to spend some time looking around the realm and found herself on Dinosaur Planet. There, she met Fox and got a chance to get to know the planet from him. During their time together, Fox told stories about how an evil Sharpclaw tyrant named General Scales tried to rule over the planet and endangered it. After returning to her brother, Phobos, she overheard him talking to General Scales, the evil Sharpclaw tyrant that Fox told her about. He went on to brag about he tricked his own sister into turning against her friends and hid away his true intensions behind lies. Elyon, distraught to hear that her brother was using her and planning to do terrible things after steals her powers, went back to Fox and told him everything about what she heard. She then had a heartfelt reunion with her friends, apologizing for falling for her brother's lies about them and turning against them. She then banned with her friends and Fox to bring down her evil brother once and for all. After defeating her brother, she and her friends returned to Meridian but not before thanking Fox for everything that she had done for him. They remain close friends ever since. During the story, she was found and recruited by 2 Dark beings who wanted her help with bringing down a terrible dark enemy. They wanted her specifically because she was a rare magical being with the ability to control powers of Light and Darkness. Such a being is known as the Child of Both Sides. Elyon was very skilled with utilizing her powers of Light magic, but she also had to train to use her Dark powers as well. It's with this power that she will be able to destroy their ancestors. She was able to help bring down the Descendants of Darkness as utilizing the powers of both Dark magic and Light magic would be the only kinds of powers that could defeat them. In Ultimate Story 3, it is revealed that Elyon is a cousin to Fox and Krystal from Ly and Nikko, but in a way is a descendant to the Shaman Emperor and his wife. From this, she was able to inherent powers from both side of the family. She is also very close to her other cousins, Vivian and Wolf. She loves and admires Wolf dearly and shares a very close, sisterly bond with Vivian. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:The Miracle Dark Elite Members Category:Characters hailing from the W.I.T.C.H Universe Category:Non Humans Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Magic Users Category:Royalty Category:The Miracle Elite`s allies Category:Teleporters Category:Remorseful Characters Category:Lawful Good Category:Telekinetics Category:Elementals Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Characters favorite by TheBrideKing Category:TheBrideKing's Favorite Heroes Category:Allies of Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Psychics Category:Mystical Creatures Category:Descendants Category:Princesses Category:Girly Girl Category:Characters in the Ultimate Story Category:Umbrakinetic Characters Category:Cute Characters Category:Members of the Woofoo Alliance Category:Acolytes of the Mystics